Reid Flair
| birth_place = Charlotte, North Carolina | death_date = | death_place = Charlotte, North Carolina | resides = | billed = Charlotte, North Carolina | trainer = Ric Flair Harley Race George South | debut = December 6, 2008 | retired = }} Richard Fliehr (February 26, 1988 - March 29, 2013) was an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Reid Flair. He was the youngest son of legendary professional wrestler Ric Flair and also younger half-brother of wrestler David Flair. Amateur wrestling career During his high school days, Flair was an accomplished amateur wrestler achieving numerous awards. He also took on Richard Blood Jr. The Son Of Reid's Dad Former Rival Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat. During a tournament, Fliehr attacked another competitor after he taunted Fliehr by mocking his father. In April 1998, Fliehr won the AAU National Wrestling Tournament. Professional wrestling career World Championship Wrestling Fliehr wrestled two matches in the now defunct World Championship Wrestling (WCW). In the first, on October 4, 1998, he was ten years old when he defeated Eric Bischoff and on June 12, 2000, he teamed with his father Ric in a loss to David Flair and Vince Russo in a tag team match. Independent circuit and All Japan Pro Wrestling (2008-2013) Fliehr made an appearance on March 29, 2008 during the WWE Hall of Fame. The next night, he made his first WrestleMania appearance with his family representing Ric Flair in the Hall of Fame. He also sat at ringside during the WrestleMania XXIV event. He appeared on Raw the following night with his family to honor his father's final match. Throughout 2008, Fliehr was trained by Harley Race. Fliehr made his debut on December 6, 2008, under the name "Reid Flair", teaming with his elder brother David to defeat The Nasty Boys in Charlotte, North Carolina, with Hulk Hogan as the special guest referee. Since then he has wrestled for many independent promotions such as Big Time Wrestling and Northeast Wrestling to name only two. On April 11, 2009, Flair, his brother David, and Brad Anderson beat Jeff Lewis, C.W. Anderson and Masked Superstar at an NWA Charlotte show. The match ended controversially with a double pin, when Flair pinned Lewis while CW Anderson pinned Brad Anderson. At the end of the match, Flair was awarded the NWA Mid-Atlantic Heritage Championship belt. At NWA Charlotte's next show on May 25, however, Lewis was announced as the NWA Mid-Atlantic Heritage Champion, with no explanation given. On May 2, he and David took on Buff Bagwell and Rikki Nelson and would lose. After the match the former champion Jeff Lewis was announced as the current champion, with no explanation given. In June 2010, Reid teamed up with George South Jr. to take part in The Anderson Brothers Classic 4 Tournament where they defeated Caleb Konley and Cedric Alexander in the semi finals and Charlie Dreamer and Jake Manning in the final. In August he made his debut for Lucha Libre USA. In the same month next year he participated in NWA Future Legends Tournament and lost to John Skyler in the semi final. In late 2012 it was reported that Flair had started training with All Japan Pro Wrestling. Flair made his in-ring debut for All Japan on January 26, 2013, when he replaced his sick father in a tag team match, where he and Keiji Mutoh were defeated by Seiya Sanada and Tatsumi Fujinami, with Sanada pinning him for the win. During February, Flair worked All Japan's Excite Series tour, wrestling undercard tag team matches. On March 15, Flair wrestled his first singles match in All Japan, submitting Yasufumi Nakanoue with the Figure Four Leglock.< Flair returned to the United States following All Japan's March 17 event. Personal life Fliehr was born in Charlotte, North Carolina, and raised by parents, former professional wrestler Ric Flair and Elizabeth Fliehr. He was the youngest of four siblings; he had a half-sister Megan, a half-brother David, and a sister Ashley; the latter two are both professional wrestlers. Reid Fliehr attended and graduated from Providence High School (North Carolina) in 2007. Fliehr was arrested on June 23, 2007, for assault and battery, and was released after posting bail. On March 4, 2009, Fliehr was arrested for driving while impaired in Mecklenburg County, North Carolina, and was released after posting $1000 in bail. Fliehr was arrested again on April 26, 2009. After crashing his car, police found black tar heroin inside it, and he faced felony charges. He was also charged with driving while impaired, driving with a revoked license, and possession of drug paraphernalia, and was released after posting $15,000 in bail. Death On March 29, 2013, Fliehr was found dead in bed at a Residence Inn in the SouthPark hotel room in Charlotte, North Carolina. In June 2013, Fliehr's autopsy revealed he had died from an accidental overdose of heroin and the prescription drugs clonazepam and alprazolam. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Figure four leglock (adopted from his father) **Foreign objects e.g. baby powder, baseball bat, brass knuckles *'Manager' **Robert Everett Championships and accomplishments *'National Wrestling Alliance' **The Anderson Brothers Classic 4 Tournament - with George South Jr. *'NWA Charlotte' **NWA Mid-Atlantic Heritage Championship (1 time) *'Xtreme World Wrestling' **United States Heavyweight Champion. See also *Reid Flair's event history External links *Reid Flair profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Find a Grave Category:1988 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Lucha Libre USA alumni Category:2008 debuts Category:2013 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Male wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers